Scavenger Hunt: Kiss and Control
by XAnime FlutistX
Summary: Lita just wants to hang out with her friend Kylexa on her only day off from work that month. Kylexa has to work though and can't make it. Right when Lita thinks she'll be bored all day she get's a knock on the door, from a pink piece of paper. RenoxOC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. I also Do not Own Kylexa. My friend Does. I do own Lita. Oh I also don't own Angels and Demons.

Here's some basic info.

Lita, She's 23 has black hair and green eyes.

Kylexa, She's 19 or 20 has brown hair and blue eyes

A/N: Just to let everyone know I did not write this My Friend did. She Doesn't have a account. She wrote this for me on Valentine's Day as a Friendly gift. I wanted to share it with you all. Soooo...On with the Story.

* * *

Lita walked into the living room of her small house. It was Saturday, the one day off of the month she requested off. She loved her job, but today, she was determined to enjoy her day with Kylexa. Speak of the devil, Kylexa walked in,dressed to kill in straight leg jeans, a blue t-shirt, and a faded jean jacket. She was carrying her binder. That meant... 

"NO! 'Lexa! You said you'd spend the day with me!" Lita whined. Damnit! She was looking foward to this!

"i'm sorry Lita! I have to get the roof fixed on the shop! And this morning was the day it was scheduled for! But, after I'm done, we can hang out 'til 3 am, I promise." Kylexa explained, putting her ballet flats on.

"Damn you!" Lita pouted, curling on the couch.

"Why don't you go down to Tifa's? I'm sure she'll keep you company." Kylexa suggested. Lita stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever. See you later." Kylexa left the house. Lita picked up the novel she had started, eons ago, it seemed. After 30 minutes, someone knocked on the door. Lita got up and answered it.

"Hel-" She stopped, startled. No one was there. A little slip of pink paper, the size of a post-it, was stuck to the doormat.

"Good morning Beautiful. Looking for adventure? Of course you are! You know the little Cafe thing on the corner? If you want to find out more, head to Margaret. She'll tell you something!" The writing was sloppy and small, Lita was intrigued. She closed the door and went into her room to get dressed. She selected a pair of black dress pants, a little too long, a red shirt tied with a black belt, and black flip flops. She clipped her hair up with a silver clip and picked up her bag.

* * *

She headed to Margaret at the cafe on the corner. 

"Hey Margie!" She said, stepping into the warm restaurant, which was heavy with the scent of Cinnamon.

"Lita! Sweetheart you look so lady-like!" Marge said, meeting her halfway.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, normally you have that awful uniform on and you never do anything with your hair, but today...today you look lovely." Marge explained. Lita Laughed.

"Talk to my boss, Margie? Did anyone leave anything for me?" Lita asked.

"Oh..yes." Marge reached behind her to extricate another pink note from her back pocket.

"Thanks." Lita read this one, not noticing margaret's wink to her husband, Peter.

"So, You're not suspicious? Good! Now, the next clue is at Kylexa's shop. Hey, you know her, too! Now go!" The was still written in the same sloppy print. Lita grinned.

"Thanks Margie!" She Kissed the older woman's cheek. "Bye Peter!" She waved to the Man leaning on the counter. Lita went out to her car. Margaret Smiled at Peter.

"That girl is on one wild chase. At least the boy seems sweet." Marge said. Peter nodded.

* * *

Lita reached into her bag for her keys. Another note was on her window. 

"Gotcha! Have you guessed who I am yet? No? Oh, well. Ask Kylexa She'll she know." Lita read it in a murmur. She unlock the door and got in. She headed to Kylexa's 'Orphanage'

"No! I want this done today!" Kylexa said. Lita tapped Kylexa's shoulder.

"Oh hey, Lita! What's up?" Kylexa turned around.

"Do you have anything for me?"

"What? Did I forget to give you my half of rent?" Kylexa asked. Lita grinned and shook her head. "Oh! The note! Here." Kylexa's note was slightly crumpled.

"Do you like reading? Well, the city library is next. The book you want is 'Angels and Demons'. you know who that's by, Right? I know you do. I'm still waiting, so go!" She laughed. Kylexa had walked into her shop. Lita followed her.

"Lexa who is this?" she asked. Kylexa shrugged.

"He's kinda cute." She said Lita sighed.

* * *

"Okay, only one or two to go. Head toward the center of the city. You'll see it." The note was hidden iin the book. Lita took it out and replaced the book. 

"Who are you?" She asked the note. She checked the time on her cell phone. it was almost one 'o clock. She left the library murmuring curses.

* * *

Lita pulled the note off of the monument in the city center. 

"To the beginning." Lita looked at it.

"That's it!?" She said. She shoved the note in her bag and went home. She sat in her car for a moment. "That was a waste." she got out and headed towards her porch. A certain red head sat on the steps casually tapping his foot. "Reno? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting for you, of course." He jumped off the stairs.

"YOU sent me all over town?" She asked He nodded as she scowled. "You suck..." She added. He grinned, then pulled her to him for a sweet kiss. She backed up. "You did all that, for a kiss?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Then why-"

"I did it for a LOT of kisses!" he continued. She smiled.

"How creative of you." She said. He smiled back. She wrapped arms around his neck. " It worked." She kissed him again.

FIN

* * *

Well there it is. Like said I didn't write this My friend did. Sooo...virtual cookies for those who review? 


End file.
